


Beginning of the End

by Soumarti



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borerlands: the Pre-sequel
Genre: Has ocs in it, My First Fanfic, My interpretation of Timothy's life before Hyperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soumarti/pseuds/Soumarti
Summary: If Timothy had to pick an exact moment where his life started to go down hill, he would have to say that it started before he was even born.This is the first part in a series that I'm hoping to make. This is the first fic that I've done, so criticism is welcome. I hope that you enjoy it.





	

If Timothy had to pick an exact moment where his life started to go down hill, he would have to say that it started before he was even born.

To be honest, he would have to say that the odds had always been stacked against him. Then again, that may have been because he had always been set up to fail. The _exact _moment things started to go wrong for him, he would say, would have to be when his mother found out she was pregnant with him.__

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clara looked down at her bed. Micheal was sound asleep, his head nearly covered in her bright pink polka dot duvet, his red head only just peeking out from where he was hidden. She could clearly see his breath as it rustled the fabric, and had started to count them, to try and distract herself from the yelling coming from her parents room. 

It had started after dinner.

Her mother had started being sick after eating about 3 months ago, if she remembered right. At first, she had dismissed it as just having some bad food, and continued on as though it was nothing. Her father had advised her mother to go to the doctors after it had continued after a few weeks, but she had simply waved him off, saying that she just had to change her diet. 

Clara remembered that a couple days ago, she and her mother had gone to the local pharmacy while they had been in town, and that her mother had bought something. She remembered her mother having a distant look on her face as she purchased, what Clara had managed to read on the side of the box before it was quickly put in her mothers purse, some pregnancy tests. 

Clara might only be 5, but she wasn't as stupid as her mother though.

After dinner, her mother rushed upstairs to the bathroom, with her father quickly following behind, probably to see if he could help. Clara had decided to put her younger brother to bed, leading Micheal to their shared room, and read to him before he fell asleep. Shortly after, the yelling had started.

At first, she hadn't been able to hear exactly what they had been yelling about, only hear raised voices, and the occasional swear word. She new that her parents always tried to not swear in front of her or her little brother, but they sometimes slipped up if something bad had happened, or they where upset about something, like when she had accidentally broken a family picture frame while playing catch with Micheal. Now, she could hear them being used with great anger behind them, mostly by her mother.

Suddenly, the yelling got louder, and she could clearly hear what they where saying,

"Maria, you can't really be thinking about getting rid of it now! This is our child!" She could hear her father yell from the other side of the wall.

"Yes, I am! I don't _want _another child! You can't tell me what to do with my _own _body!"____

"For God's sake woman, think for a minute! What will people say when they've head about this? You know how fast word travels around here!"

"Oh, Is that what your worried about? Not the fact that I'm carrying a child that I don't want, and can't _afford _to raise, but what people will think? Are you fucking kidding me?"__

__The yelling got louder, but Clara was more distracted with what they had said. Her mother was pregnant._ _

__She was going to have another sibling._ _

Then she thought about what her mother had said. How did you get rid of a baby that wasn't born yet? Well, she understood _how _someone got pregnant. After all, she did live on a farm, so she saw things like that almost daily. But how did you get rid of one? And why? Didn't her mother like babies? The more she thought about it, the more confused she got.__

__"Clawa?"_ _

__Clara jumped slightly as she was torn from her thoughts by the small, slightly slurred voice coming from underneath her bed covers._ _

__"Micheal, go back to sleep," she whispered lightly, running her hand through her brothers hair._ _

__"Mommy and Daddy are being loud." He whimpered. He sat up slightly, and moved so that his head rested in Clara's lap._ _

__"I know, but you need to go back to sleep," She continued to stroke his head. "Thing's will be better in the morning"_ _

Micheal whined slightly, but didn't say anything. He wriggled closer to Clara, and then began to breath deeply. She sighed. Then, she went back to thinking about having another sibling. It would be nice, she thought, for Micheal to have someone closer to his age to look after. He'd be turning 2 soon, and would soon become even more energetic than he was already. Then again, she thought, looking over to the crib that occupied the other side of her room, if they had another baby to look after, then Micheal would have to get his own bed to sleep in. Though, that wouldn't be much of a problem. He mostly slept in her bed anyway.

She yawned, and rubbed her eye with her free hand. She should probably get some sleep. She sighed again, looking at the wall that separated the room from her parents. Carefully, she moved Micheal so that he was on his side, and laid down beside him, and adjusted the covers so that they covered both of them. She did hope things would be better in the morning.

She doubted it though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! This is my first Fic, so if you have any criticisms or advice, I'm more than happy to hear it! I don't really have an upload schedule, so I'll be updating when I can.
> 
> I'll be uploading the next chapter soon! Bye!


End file.
